


Rise and Shine

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is sleepy, but Link knows the perfect way to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

For once, Link woke up first, naked and snuggled up against Rhett’s body beneath a tangled sheet. The bedroom was already getting light, although full daylight was still a ways off. The curtains glowed pinkish-gold, telling him without looking at the clock that it was around seven in the morning and the sun had just managed to peek over the horizon. 

Link yawned, stretched, cuddled Rhett and kissed his broad, fuzzy chest, then finally rolled out of bed to face the day. Rhett hadn’t moved an inch, although he had been making sleepy, pleased noises at Link’s fondling. 

After Link dressed himself, he bent down to give Rhett a light kiss on the lips. He closed the bedroom door behind him so Rhett wouldn’t be woken up by the sounds of washing up and brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Link made a big breakfast for two, scrambling six eggs and frying them up with a good amount of bacon. Surely the smell and sound of the food sizzling in the pan would bring Rhett downstairs in a hurry. He called Rhett’s name a few times as he cooked, for good measure. But as Link flipped the bacon and stirred the eggs, he heard no sound from the bedroom that indicated Rhett had woken – no thumping of feet, no toilet flushing, no shower running, nothing – and, for the first time at Rhett’s house, Link had to eat alone while the other plate cooled on the counter, untouched.

Well, he thought to himself with a little grin, he certainly _had_ worn Rhett out the night before. It had been two weeks since they’d managed to plan a night to spend together, overwhelmed by work and family duties. So last night, hot and desperate, Rhett had taken Link in every way possible, first on all fours on the bed, then again in the shower with his mouth and hands as they’d cleaned themselves up (Link reciprocated in kind), and then they still somehow managed to go for round three once they had settled down to sleep. Link’s ass was sore and stretched – he could feel it with every step he took. It was a good feeling, though. It made him recall the way Rhett had spooned him from behind, hard dick prodding insistently between his cheeks until Link pressed his hips back so it could push inside easily, his ass already slick from come and lube and ready to be taken once more.

Link dropped his plate in the sink and went to put on a pot of coffee. “Rhett? Want some breakfast? And coffee?” he called up the stairs as he spooned sugar and cream into one mug for himself, but there was no answer. Glancing at the clock with a touch of concern, he left his coffee on the counter and finally went to investigate. 

Rhett was sprawled on the king-size bed, face-down and naked, his long legs splayed and his arms hugging his pillow. He must have taken over the space after Link had gotten up. Link paused in the doorway, smiling at the sight. The ivory bed sheet had, at one point, covered Rhett up to the waist, but the blonde must have been tossing and turning in his sleep. Now the sheet dipped down, exposing a peek of Rhett’s pale, firm backside, creamy white contrasting against the light golden tan of his back.

It was impossible to resist the temptation. Link climbed on the bed and crawled on top of Rhett, kissing the back of his sweat-dampened neck and tugging the sheet down to bare Rhett’s ass entirely.

“Hey, lazy,” he murmured, pressing his face into Rhett’s sleep-tousled hair. “You’re so beautiful, did you know that?”

Rhett huffed out a breath, still mostly asleep. His forehead creased at the sound of Link’s voice, but that was the end of his resistance to Link’s intrusion. It was so rare for Rhett to be like this, so utterly loose and relaxed, like a cat curled in a sunbeam. Link, on the other hand, was full of energy from his breakfast and eager for action. The feeling of Rhett’s body beneath him, totally pliant, made Link dizzy as blood rushed to his growing erection. Rising up on his knees, Link reached carefully for the small bottle of lubricant on the nightstand. It was tipped on its side, an ode to Rhett’s eager fumbling last night as he scrambled to slick up his cock and sink it deep into Link’s ass as Link arched on all fours, begging Rhett for more.

Link’s fingers trailed over Rhett’s bare shoulders and down his back, watching the muscles twitch beneath his lover’s skin. With one hand Link uncapped the lube and drizzled some of the clear, shiny liquid down the crack of Rhett’s ass. Rhett didn’t so much as stir – at least, until Link’s free hand spread his ass open with a thumb and middle finger, exposing the tight pink hole.

“Mmmh…Link?” Rhett lifted his head from the pillow and rolled over enough to peer down at him, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“I should hope so,” Link laughed, squeezing the bottle and covering Rhett’s hole with the slippery substance.

An open, trusting smile blossomed across Rhett’s bleary-eyed face, making Link want to melt into a puddle. The tall man’s blonde hair was sticking out in all directions, and the creases of the pillowcase had left silly lines on his forehead, but Link thought that he looked absolutely perfect.

“Are you gonna make me get up?” Rhett asked him thickly. He didn’t seem particularly concerned.

“Hmm…nope, I think I have you right where I want you.” Link touched Rhett’s asshole with the pad of his index finger, rubbing lightly and testing the resistance. He was shocked at how little tension there was. While Rhett was not a prude, nor afraid of penetration, it could hardly go unnoticed that Link was generally on the receiving end of sex. They both liked it that way, an unspoken agreement, and it was most often an honest surprise for Rhett when Link would urge him to roll onto his side or bend him over the couch. Rhett usually required a lot more preparation, which Link was always happy to give. He knew of no better way to make Rhett shout with pleasure and beg to be fucked than to use his talented mouth and tongue to lap at Rhett’s asshole until they were both mad with lust. 

This morning, though, Rhett was already completely relaxed. It felt like Link had already been rimming and fingering Rhett for the better part of an hour. Glancing up, he saw that the other was almost dozing off again, but in his green eyes Link could see (along with plenty of sleep-crumbs) an expression of bliss.

“S’okay, Link, I’m ready, if you want,” Rhett slurred, but Link pressed a finger inside him anyway, then another, carefully thrusting in and out to coat the tight, hot passage with lube. In one fluid, practiced motion, he twisted his hand and curled his fingers up, listening proudly to Rhett’s loud, pleased gasp as he pressed against the bundle of nerves inside.

“Ohhh, Link,” he groaned into his pillow, voice so rough and heavy that Link could barely make out the words. “Yeah, s’ good. More, c’mon…Want you inside…” 

“Yeah?” With his fingertips, Link gently massaged the spot that made Rhett moan so loudly. “Just another minute, Rhett.”

He scissored his fingers carefully, making sure Rhett was as relaxed as he could get, before gently pulling them out to get his pants open and his cock out. Propping his body up on his elbows, Link kissed Rhett’s bearded cheek before reaching down to line himself up.

Rhett’s mouth fell open and he made a long, drawn out noise as Link entered him slowly, shaking with the effort of moving inch by inch. A large part of him wanted to grab Rhett by the hips and just fucking _pound_ him, god, the passive way Rhett was handing his body over to him made him absolutely wild. But he knew that his generous girth was quite a bit to take for someone who didn’t do this often, even if Rhett was loosened and slicked up in advance. 

He thrust shallowly, rolling his hips as slowly as he could, waiting for Rhett’s face to relax before going any deeper. It only took two careful thrusts for Rhett’s jaw to unclench and his forehead to smooth, brief tension gone as fast as it came. It was only then that Link knew it was okay to push all the way in, watching himself disappear inside of Rhett with wide eyes. 

“Ooh, oh god,” Rhett managed, exhaling hard as Link filled his ass completely. “You’re so big.”

Link knew just how Rhett liked it – long, slow, _deep_ thrusts, pulling out nearly all the way and pausing, the sensitive head of his dick clutched tightly by the ring of muscle, before plunging back in just as slowly. It felt incredibly good, but it was hard to maintain. Link’s thighs shook with the exertion of restraining himself from fucking Rhett as hard and fast as he wanted to.

“You like that, Rhett?” Link asked, angling his gentle thrusts carefully until Rhett’s body went rigid beneath him.

“Yes, yes, oh gosh, right there, Link…oh, no, don’t stop, give it to me, I can take it. I want it. Don’t stop.” 

Link had no intention of stopping, but kept the rhythm going, steady and maddeningly slow. Rhett’s begging had gotten him so worked up already, and he needed Rhett to get there, too. Gritting his teeth, Link aimed for Rhett’s prostate every time he pushed in, listening to the man’s moans get louder and higher pitched. By the time Rhett’s cries turned into whimpers, letting Link know that he’s close, both men were dripping with sweat. Link closed his eyes, unable to cope with the sight of Rhett’s ecstasy without losing control. He would never get tired of how different Rhett sounded when Link was the one on top. Normally, Rhett was a dirty talker, voice pitched low and masculine, deep moans bitten off between lustful comments of how hot and tight Link was, how hard he was going to make Link come, what his face looked like when Rhett bottomed out. When the tables were turned, Rhett was a mess, incoherent and uninhibited. 

“Aah, ah, fuck,” Rhett gasped as his body seized up beneath Link. Rhett’s hips twisted up off the bed so he could reach down to grasp his cock, and Link could see how his arm flexed as he stroked himself, desperate, coming all over the sheets. The movement caused him to push Link’s cock even deeper into his ass. It was that, along with the way he squirmed and clenched his muscles as Link circled his hips slowly, that brought Link right to the edge, too. Link had time to begin thrusting with renewed zeal as Rhett lay moaning beneath him, but by the third or fourth stroke he was done.

“Oh, _Rhett_ ,” Link moaned as his orgasm hit him hard, rocking through him like electricity. His cock twitched as he spent himself deep inside his best friend, filling Rhett with his seed. For a moment the world fogged out and there was nothing in the world but the warm and solid body beneath him, all around him. Nothing mattered but Rhett, he was with Rhett, and it was sheer bliss.

When Link came back to himself he was clutching Rhett’s hip with one hand and holding onto the back of his neck with the other, gripping possessively. When he let go, he noticed that his tight grip had left reddish marks on the otherwise unblemished skin. Link stroked the marks gently, a silent apology.

“Wow,” Rhett groaned, catching his breath. “That was a heck of a way to wake up, Link.” 

Link sighed happily, basking in the afterglow and letting his weight rest fully upon Rhett while he caught his breath. He pressed his ear to the sweaty skin between Rhett’s shoulders, listening to his lover’s heart pound. “ _My_ Rhett, you’re mine, all mine,” he whispered, not sure and not caring if Rhett heard him. He could fall asleep like this within minutes, but he knew that it wouldn’t be good for Rhett’s back, and it probably wouldn’t be a lot of fun to wake up in an hour stuck together by lube, come and sweat. Reluctantly, he withdrew his soft cock as gently as he could.

He blinked at the brightness of the room – the sun had risen to a point where it shone directly through a gap in the curtains. Rhett was illuminated with the golden light, like an angel, _his_ angel. Link couldn’t get enough of staring at him, but broke his gaze long enough to tuck himself back inside his pants and rummage around for a new T-shirt to wear, one that didn’t smell like sex.

By the time Link was dressed, Rhett still hadn’t even moved to clean himself up. Heat flared in Link’s stomach at the sight of his own come trickling out of Rhett’s ass and down the back of his thigh. 

“Oh, my goodness,” Link said out loud, mostly to himself, as he drank in the sight and stashed the image away in his most treasured memories. “I love you, Rhett.”

Finally, Rhett rolled onto his back with a long groan, yawning hugely and stretching. One eye peeked open, then the other.

“Hi,” he managed. He yawned again, and then added, more clearly and with great interest, “Did you mention breakfast when you came in?”

His priorities made Link giggle, and Rhett grinned sheepishly. “I mean, I love you too. But seriously, is that bacon I smell?”

Link threw back his head, giggles turning into laughter, until Rhett was laughing, too.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, commenting and giving kudos!


End file.
